


Late in the Evening

by SimplyNotMe



Series: Longing For Lullabies [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNotMe/pseuds/SimplyNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I never loved no one, The way that I loved you, And it was late in the evening, And all the music seeping through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late in the Evening

When they make love -

\- it's in all of their actions. The way they touch, the way they speak, the way they look at each other.

It's how their hands linger a bit too much on the other's skin, how when Nightwing reaches down to help Kid Flash up, how his fingers will graze across the shoulder to grasp his upper arm. How as he helps up his best friend, maybe his hand will give a squeeze to the red heads hip.

When they're all reminded that the first Boy Wonder is just as human as the civilians that they save on a daily basis. And when Kid Flash fingers the domino mask around Nightwing's eyes ( _blue and sharp and forever his_ ), longing to rip it off to make sure that Nightwing's bloody chuckle isn't as serious as it seems.

It's when Wally can't help but call him bat brat and dude and bro and ( _love, babe, sweetie, pumpkin_ ) how it sounds like _I love you_ and _I care for you_ and _don't die_. How Dick can't help but mention how _whelmed_ and _asterous_ and _chalant_ he is whenever Wally's there, just to hear his red head refuse the grammatical correctness of his words. How Dick pretends not to know that the team knows Romani, or at least the few words he says in front of them, how when they smirk, it's not because he said _I can't breath without you_ or _I need you to fuck me on this table_.

It's how Wally's blush speaks a thousand words.

It's as blue meets green, even behind the goggles and mask, how it's electric, how they send shivers down spines that aren't their own. How they have their own language by just a look and Wally knows that he's about to be used as a springboard for Dick's flip and how Dick knows he's about to be picked up bridal style to move faster than sound.

It's when Wally's fingers trail across his neck, a soft-spoken _brat_ escaping his lips as _ia-mā, propria-mi, iubeste-mi_ falls over the acrobats and you can see the glow of Wally's eyes as he presumably tries to find Dick's.

It's how Dick's smirk says a thousand dirty thoughts.

When they make love.

—

When they have sex -

\- they can't help but love and cry and joke _and plead and beg_.

Because sex is just a way to show how much they love each other, to trust each other in the arms of another. For a bat brat to be able to let go completely and trust his body in the hands of one of the fastest people alive, to trust him to please and love and be there for him. For a speedster to slow down enough to love someone, to be able to catch the smallest twitch on his face, to enjoy the soft ' _ohs_ ' of Dick's, to slow down and replay the moans of Dick in his head, the moans that ( _harder, faster, harder, faster, vibrate dammit_ ) command him to move.

They can't help the times when Dick just can't seem to keep his hands of Wally, and as soon as they get home, the speedsters pants are unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped and so many _un_ 's. His shirt is pushed up over his naval and the raven haired man is already working on a hickey that might last for an hour. And Wally laughs and gets hot and roughly shoves his erection into Dick's waiting palm, already moving his own hands to cup Dick's ass.

Wally can't help it if 'knock knock' escapes his lips in the middle of foreplay and Dick can't help but be even more aroused, even as he bites a little too hard on the others ear. Or that when ' _so a penguin walks into a bar_ ' doesn't even make it out and Dick is already latched onto the taller male, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, because maybe Dick can't get over that one night when the twisted villain maybe got the better of him. And to make light of the situation, Wally had told penguin jokes till Dick couldn't handle it anymore and shut him up with a kiss -

That turned into making out -

That turned into clothes being shed -

That turned into having sex -

\- and by god if he would never admit that penguin jokes now make him horny and _oh dear god if Bruce or Tim or **Jason** found out_.

If maybe Dick takes enjoyment out of the pleas that escape Wally when he has his whole member engulfed in his mouth. When not only is Dick's body the most flexible thing about him, when Wally learns that a tongue can have a language all its own. If maybe Wally can't help but push his boyfriend to the point of begging, watching as Dick bites his lip, twists his hands in the sheet, throws his head back to stifle a moan and just cry out _oh. Dear. God_ -

\- when they have sex.

—

When they are cheesy -

\- it started as a joke.

They wanted to see how far they could push Artemis when they were younger, their ' _denial_ ' years as Wally calls it. They wanted to push her buttons in just the right way for two very different reasons. For an unseen crush of one Wally West and because even if he was only thirteen, Dick Grayson knew there was something else between them. Even if he had to wait a few more years.

A few more years of awkward sleep overs on Dick's part, where he made himself wake up an hour early if they both accidentally fell asleep on the couch or the bed, their knees touching and fingers almost wrapped around one another so that he can relieve himself. A few more years of trying hard to not think about how Wally and Artemis have sex and aren't as _gloriously_ cheesy as Dick and Wally can be.

Then when Wally wises up ( _because your Kid Idiot, Kid, that's why_ ) they see how long it takes Bruce and Alfred to figure it out. Surprisingly, Alfred is first. That might have to do with him walking in on two naked men sleeping in the same bed, tucked into each other in the the most delicious way.

Or that he's _Alfred_ is answer enough.

Wally actually had to spoon feed Dick his oatmeal and lick some off his cheek for Bruce, the greatest detective alive, to realize that -

_You know, I don't think they're playing around Alfred._

_I would assume not, sir._

_-_ no they aren'tplaying around.

And then their cheesiness is all their own.

When Wally comes home with a bouquet of flowers and one slice of cheesecake, how he'll light up the whole living room with candles and wait impatiently for Dick, so that he can feed the cheesecake to him before sprinting him off to the bedroom to the rose covered bed.

When Dick covers Wally's eyes with a tie, and _yes I know that you can just vibrate it off,_ but it's the _principle of the thing_ , and takes him to some rented out restaurant, enough food to feed Wally without anyone questioning him. Because you don't question when you're being handed hundred dollar bills. And it helps that he's told the staff to lay out a buffet for twenty people and scoot. And that night, Dick will have soft music playing and ask Wally to dance and rest his forehead on the others and just let their breath mingle.

But Wally will kneel down, a rose seemingly out of nowhere appearing, a small ring centered right in between the petals and Dick knows he's lost this round as he holds back his laughter and sob to say, _yes, you ginger idiot_. He does laugh when Wally slips the ring on and says _red head, thank you very much bat brat_. And smiles.

When they are cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> ia-mā, propria-mi, iubeste-mi - take me, own me, love me


End file.
